Itchy and Scratchy are in The Mansion Cat (2001) Full Comic and Storyboard (My art stuff)
Here is the full comic and storyboard of Itchy and Scratchy are in The Mansion Cat from 2001. The cartoon opens Itchy is running on the ground and sees Scratchy pressing on his tail. He tries to escape from his feline arch-enemy and sees a pair of scissors. Itchy picks it up and cut Scratchy's index finger to make him scream. He sees his index finger is beginning to bleed and runs to the cabinet. Scratchy is putting a bandage around his index finger, while Itchy runs to his mouse hole. When the millionaire (Scratchy's owner) comes in his mansion, he is talking to Scratchy about acting like a guard. But, the cat tries to listen to him because he wants to be good. After the millionaire leaving his mansion, Scratchy is eating food while watching The Beagle Has Landed the Itchy, Scratchy and Poochie Show Cartoon on TV and Itchy is making plans to outsmart his feline arch-enemy. He uses red paint to paint the bombs to look like apples. Itchy gives Scratchy some apples to eat them and lights the fuse. But, he sees the apples turning into bombs and begin to explode. Itchy is laughing at Scratchy and begins to run around the mansion. So, he chases the mouse and begins to attack. Itchy grabs Scratchy's tail like a lasso and throws him like a baseball. The cat crashes into the VCR, while the mouse uses a remote control to make him go away. In the kitchen, Itchy is opening the refrigerator to throw fruits, vegetables and junk food at Scratchy. He eats inside the watermelon and spits the seeds out like a shotgun. Scratchy got hit by the watermelon seeds like bullets and a scar appears on his arm. Itchy is throwing kitchen supplies at Scratchy like darts. A kitchen knife pokes the cat's stomach like a target. Itchy puts two bars of soap on the floor to make Scratchy slip like a puddle. He steps on the two bars of soap and moves like a water ski. Scratchy is sliding through the kitchen and crashing into the dish washer. Itchy is pressing water buttons to make a flood and Scratchy sees several splashes of water. He opens the dish washer to make a big flood. Itchy and Scratchy are swimming in the flood like a water park, the water is flooding through the pictures of a man (Matt Groening) and crashing onto the giant fish tank. Itchy sees the giant fish tank, which is filled with piranhas and barracudas. He uses a glass cutter to release the piranhas and barracudas to bite Scratchy. They bite off the cat's tongue and tail end. Later, Scratchy trapping Itchy in a coffee maker. He pops out of the coffee maker and grabs the cat's tongue. Itchy puts some coffee into Scratchy's mouth to make it hot. He is screaming like a monkey and jumping like a Mexican jumping bean. Now, Itchy trapping Scratchy in the refrigerator to make it bouncy. The refrigerator launches the cat like a cannon and flying in the air. Itchy traps Scratchy in the vacuum cleaner and runs around the living room. Now, Scratchy is riding on the lawnmower to outsmart Itchy in the backyard. He turns off the lawnmower and the cat falls off of it. Scratchy is checking the lawnmower and Itchy turns it on to smash him. He got a bunch of scars all over his body. But now, Itchy kicks Scratchy out of the backyard and crashes on the car. It was his owner, the millionaire, who is driving his car. He says to Scratchy, "Scratchy, my feline boy. You're a poor mouse catcher and guard of my mansion. But, you're now a new hood ornament than a house cat." Category:My art STUFF